


A Tattoo of a Rose

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: John Smith works at a tattoo parlor. Rose Tyler works at a flower arrangement shop. Need I say more?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	A Tattoo of a Rose

It was ironic, to say the least, how a girl named Rose worked at the small flower shop on 4th Street. It was also ironic that a tattoo shop was conveniently located beside that flower shop, and in that tattoo shop sat a man by the name of John Smith, who was distractedly staring out the window in hopes to get a glimpse of that stunning Rose.

"John?" His boss, Donna Noble had called from her office. "How long have you been wipin' that counter?"

He looked down and remembered he had started cleaning the front desk ten minutes ago, scrubing to the point of where it looked like the paint was coming off. "I'm sorry ma'am, I must've lost track of time, I just-"

"No, John. I've seen you ooglin' at that girl for two weeks." She pointed out the window at Rose, who was tending to a beautiful patch of lilacs. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Well, I don't even know her-"

"Then go introduce yourself, then!" She gave him a nudge towards the door.

"I'm still on the clock-"

"Doesn't matter, just go!"

He smiled and thanked his boss as her pushed the door open, almost knocking into Rose herself.

"Um, uh, hi." He smiled shyly.

"Hi," Rose said with a giggle. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"No, no, it's my fault." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Calm down John, she's just a girl.

A very beautiful girl.

"So, um, were you headed in?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, actually!" She grinned. "It's my eighteenth birthday today and I was planning on getting a tattoo."

"Well, um-" He stopped his mouth from embarrassing him more and held the door open for her. Rose giggled into the palm of her hand. Oh, how he loved her laugh.

She thanked him as she stepped inside and walked up to the front counter as John walked around it.

"Hello ma'am, what can I do for you today?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You work here?"

He nooded and shot her a grin, "Been since my first year of college."

"Oh, so your a college boy?" She tried to hide a blush, but John noticed and began to blush as well. "I'm in my last year of high school."

"Oh really?" He asked as he led her to one of the client chairs along the back wall. He glanced over at Donna's office, to which Donna shot him a swift thumbs up. He turned his attention back to Rose. "What school?"

"Prydon High."

"Oh, I wen't there too!" He said as if he was surprised. "No wonder you seemed so familiar!"

Truth is, John had actually known Rose (Well, not exactly 'known'... may have stared longingly across the campus...) during his three years of high school. He had graduated early due to perfect grades and superior smarts.

Rose gasped. "Oh yeah, weren't you a year ahead of me?" He was shocked that she knew him, he wasn't really the 'popular' type.

"Yeah, I was." He said as he finished preparing the tools. "So what were you thinking of getting today?"

"A rose."

He laughed. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful Rose, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Rose's new tattoo was bandaged and she was extremely happy with the result. She thanked him as she paid and grabbed one of Donna's business cards. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"A pen? Yeah, hold on." He grabbed a red pen from an old cup under the desk and handed it to her. She quickly jotted something down on the back of the card.

"Call me." She said with a wink and handed him the card between her pointer and middle finger. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out the door as he tried not to faint or squeal or jump for joy. 

_Today,_ John thought, _is probably the best day of my life._


End file.
